Is it?
by foreverphantom014
Summary: I have a question: Is it fair to say I love you one last time? I really want you to think about it for me. The world is full of love and full of people falling in love. There's the other side though, the other side that has stuck out as long as the good and couldn't make it work. The other side is full of abuse, divorce, and no second chances. The other side is full of loneliness
1. Chapter 1

I have a question: Is it fair to say I love you on last time? I really want you to think about it for me. There are so many people falling in love, getting married, having children at this very moment. The world is full of love and full of people falling in love. There's the other side though, the other side that has stuck out as long as the good and couldn't make it work. The other side full of abuse, divorce, and no second chances. That's the side of loneliness.

I had this girlfriend in high school. We were the class lovebirds and everyone shipped us together, even our techno-geek best friend. We tried it out. It was amazing, and it was the best two years of my life so far. Then Graduation happened. The girl and I wanted different things and in 5 years, didn't see ourselves together, so before I left for college, the girl and I broke up. I don't know what side we would be on. We had the best years of our lives together. She was my first kiss, my first time and my first _real _heartbreak.

It's been two years since I've been back, school work had been keeping me over breaks and summers. The only time I had been back was for Winter Break after about two weeks in, and her and her family had went on vacation to visit some family. I haven't seen or heard from her, even though we promised to keep in touch. It hurt a little bit when she didn't call when she said she would, but I guess that was her way of dealing with the break up, by not contacting me. At all.

It was a year after the break up that I started questioning wether or not it actually meant something to her, or if it was just some experiment, or a way to get back at her parents, who hated me. All of these doubts circled in my mind for about a month before I indulged myself in my studies and completely forgot about her. I dated around some and had a few, I regret to say, One Night Stands but I haven't had a real serious girlfriend until about 3 months ago, when I met Madison. Madison was a sweet girl, but we just weren't right for each other, even though the time we spent together was great, it really didn't add up to my previous relationship.

Madison and I broke up after two months, and I am actually sad to say that she is gone, because I had been lonely for awhile, and she was filling the void that _she _had left.

After Madison, I only had one month of my third year of college left, and I was caught up in my studies meaning, I had to go back. I had to go back to Amity Park and maybe confront the girl I had been in love with for more than the two years we had dated.

Her name was Sam Manson. I had to wait to say her name because I miss her. I didn't want to say it yet. I don't want to think about her, I don't want to see her. I don't want to think about her beautiful violet eyes or her long, black hair. I don't want to think about those two years in High School that I doubt meant anything to her. I don't want to go back to that town.

But I have to. My parents miss me, and my sister misses me. Sam and I's best friend Tucker misses me. Sam doesn't miss me.

Why do I keep bringing her up? I am not going to talk to her even if I do see her. I don't want to contact her. I don't want to remind myself of her. Sam is gone and she doesn't care about me anymore.

I left my apartment this morning with my luggage and got in my car to drive to the airport. I lived in Florida, my dream state, while my home town, Amity Park, was in sunny California. I moved all the way across the country and still, Sam never had left my mind.

I left at five in the morning with a flight at six thirty. I didn't live that far from the Orlando Airport. I didn't live in Cape Canaveral because I wasn't dreaming of becoming an astronaut anymore. I had already been to space...so why do it again? That and that was an a million and one chance of even getting into the space program.

How have I been to space? I forgot to mention that I am half ghost. It's because of Sam that I am like this. My parents are professional ghost hunters, which is ironic that their son is a ghost, and they built a portal to the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone was the home to hundreds of ghosts, good and evil. My parents had some failers with it, so they quit. I had wanted to do something and it was Sam that came up with the idea of fixing it from the inside. Sam told me to go into the portal to check it out, and I had given in to the peer pressure. What was the worst that could happen? I stepped inside, and placed my hand on the On button that was on the inside.

I remember pain and then I was in the hospital for a week because I electrocuted myself almost to death, literally. It was the electrocution that made me half-ghost. After that, it took me awhile to realize that my powers were a gift. Sam and Tucker helped me stop ghosts that were terrorizing the town. I was ghost kid hero, Danny Phantom. I was a menace in some eyes and a hero in a lot more. Then, I left. The town was still standing so I guessed they had somethings under control. They are wondering what happened to me.

Sam happened.

I sighed and leaned my head against the headrest of the car as I pulled into the Airport parking lot. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my mom, saying that I was at the airport and getting ready to go through security and would be there in a few hours. I grabbed my luggage out of the trunk and stepped inside Orlando International Airport and made my way to Baggage boarding.

"How are you, Mr...?" The airport worker asked.

"Fenton, I'm good how are you?" I smiled at her. We had a quick conversation before she took my bag and put on the Convayor belt where it would be loaded onto the plane. I quickly grabbed my in flight backpack and went into the security line. The line was full of kids in Mickey Mouse hats and screaming children not wanting to leave. I smiled at the slightly rude Security guard as I walked through the metal detectors. I'm so glad I didn't have to take off my shoes for this flight, I would've been so done with that line. I grabbed my backpack off of the belt and made my way to my gate, where they were already boarding my number. I handed her my ticket and made my way through the hallway that led to the jet. The flight attendents welcomed me aboard and a thanked them, getting nervous that I was actually going home.

I took a deep breath as the plane started flying and I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. When I would wake up...I would be home.

I was awakened by the shaky landing of the plane. My throat tightened. I was closer to home. As I got off the plane and exitted the airport, I noticed that I was in Brighton, the town over from Amity. I was closer than I originally thought I would be. I hailed a taxi and gave him my address and he sped off. It was about a 10 minute drive over to Amity so I gave my mom a text saying I was in Brighton and would be there shortly. Her reply was an excited hooray that made me smile. As I entered Amity Park, I looked around the city. I wish I hadn't been looking.

Over to my left was Sam and Tucker, the two people I had been dreading to see. Well, the one person, the second person was just going to go wherever she did. I sank down in my seat, hoping they didn't think it was me. I'm not going to talk to her. No way. Nope. Not happening. As we pulled onto the street, I realized that Tucker and Sam were heading in the direction of my home, to Tuckers house probably. I facepalmed and paid the driver, and stepped out of the cab with my luggage and hurriedly entered the house.

"My baby boy!" I was suddenly engulfed in a hug I hadn't been expecting by my teal jumpsuit clad mom. "Hey Ma! What's going on!" I said, dropping my suitcase and pulling my arms around her. She smiled, tears in her eyes. "Nothing really, just, missing you." She said, kissing my forehead.

"Hey, Danny!" Jazz squealed as she rounded the stairs and collided with my arms. "I missed you little brother. Wanna go out to Nasty Burger with Sam, Tucker and I?" She asked, sweetly. I chuckled, nervously. "Uh, I just got here, and I would love to, but no. And-uh- if you could mention that I'm not here, that would be great!" I smiled and rushed into the kitchen as the doorbell rang. "Hey Jazz! Ready?" I heard Tucker's voice announce. I hid in the kitchen and peered out the doorway.

"Yeah,uh,yeah. Let's go?" She said, nervously before leading them both out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief, before turning around into the arms of a huge orange jumpsuit.

"dAD." I screeched as he hugged me tight. "Danny Boy! I missed you! Didn't think I would miss you as much as I did Jazz, but I missed you so much!" Dad bellowed in my ear. "Thank you?" I said, uncertainly before he let me go.

My parents and I had a conversation about school, where I lived, and-sigh- romance. I told them about Madison but that was it, and that things were great! I smiled at them before taking my bags upstairs and sitting down on my old bed. I missed it here. When you are only 20 years old, you miss home a lot. I missed my town.

I heard a familiar voice. "Jazz, why are you being so excited today?" My blood ran cold in my veins. Sam. Was. Here. Ohmygoshno.

I stopped breathing for a little bit until I realized that no one was coming up the stairs. "Mrs. F, did you forget that Sam doesn't eat meat?" I heard Tuck say. "I didn't I was just about to ask-"

I heard Jazz cut her off. "Me to do it? Right?" I heard her laugh nervously and rolled my eyes.

"I think your brother can do it Jasmine." Mom scolded before I sighed. "Danny's here?" Sam asked, excitment tainting her voice. Tucker wooped and I heard my name being called. "Daniel! Get down here! You need to go to the grocery store to grab some food for Sam!"

I sighed again before climbing down the stairs of doom. I turned the corner to be met with keys to my moms 'normal' car and a pair of violet eyes.

"Danny!" She smiled. I started to stutter. "Oh u-u-uh h-hey Sam! I was just-uh-going to get you food! Aha!" I turned around without opening the door and came face first into it, with an audible noise.

"Oh-ow-uh. There's a door there! It's not like I can-uh-walk through walls or anything! Good chat! Bye!"

So, as for conversations with ex's go, that was one of the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove down the street to the local Walmart, I was wondering what the _fuck _had just happened. I saw Sam, that was obvious, but it was like I was in High School again, blabbering like an idiot. I sighed because I still liked Sam. A lot. It's pissing me off, because she is the one that didn't contact me when she said she would. It didn't mean anything to her! Did it?

I groaned to myself and walked through the automatic doors of the Walmart. I went down the isles and grabbed everything Sam liked, because I still remember. Because I still like her. I facepalmed, and got a weird look from a mother holding an infant. I sighed and smiled at her, before getting in the checkout line and pulling out my wallet.

"No way! Danny Fenton? Is that really you?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around, mentally preparing myself. Valerie was smirking at me and holding a little baby in her arms with bright orange hair. "Woah! Valerie! You are a mom? Who's the lucky guy?" I smirked as I stepped forward in line, putting Sam's food on the counter.

"Lester, believe it or not." She shrugged, putting the baby formula right behind my stuff. "Woah, just fruits and veggies? Is this for-" I quickly cut her off. "My family is having a dinner and Sam's there. Mom forgot to buy groceries for her." I said hastily. Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't seem very...happy? What happened between you two anyway? After you left for college was sobbing in Tuckers arms, repeating the phrase 'I'm not going to be able to call him' over and over." Valerie asked, and that shocked me.

I guess it did mean something to her? Maybe I should have called? I shook my head and looked to Valerie, who was expecting a reply.

"Well, Sam and I broke up before I went to college. We didn't see ourselves together that long...Then when she didn't call me..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I paid for the food.

"You lovebirds are real idiots, aren't you?" Valerie smirked and I glared at her. "We aren't lovebirds, anymore. Sam doesn't want it anymore." I sighed and Valerie placed her hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you guys should still be friends?" She asked, wonderingly. I sighed.

"If it was only that easy. What if she-"

"Daniel Fenton, I swear to God, she wants to be friends with you. She still gets really upset when we bring you up. She has to leave the room. She hates thinking about you hating her because she didn't make that call to you." Valerie scolded. I blinked.

Then I sighed again. I've been sighing a lot lately.

"Why do I still act like an idiot around her? As I left, I ran into the door. I didn't even open the door and I tried to leave! Then I started saying nonsense and she's probably laughing at me as we speak." I groaned, taking my bags in my hands and looking to Valerie, who grabbed the baby food.

"Well, you just gotta remember that Sam missed you, and that you should be friends and maybe keep in touch when you go back to college. How many years you got left?" She asked me as we exitted the store together.

"One more, then I'm thinking about moving back here? Maybe, if I can get past this Sam thing." I said, truthfully. Valerie smiled, "It would be a pleasure to have Daniel Fenton back in our towns presence."

I laughed and we seperated, saying goodbye. I walked to my moms 'normal' car and threw the bags in the backseat before getting in the drivers seat and starting the car. I took a deep breath and started the 5 minute trek back home.

I pulled in the driveway and got the groceries, walking up the front steps and in the door. I stepped inside and an amazing smelling smell, not the most descriptive way of putting it, hit my nose. I breathed it in, before walking in the kitchen where Jazz and Tucker were in an in depth conversation and Sam was helping my mom cook. "Danny! Did you get the stuff?" My mom turned around and smiled at me.

"Yep." I said, setting the bags on the table before being forcefully turned around and having Tucker leap into my arms. "Excuse me." I coughed hugging him tightly back. "Bro, I missed you so freaking much man. Dude, I-god-I missed you." He stuttered. I smiled and squeezed his back before he let go and we smiled at each other.

"Hi Danny." A small, quiet voice said from behind me. I froze and turned around. Sam was standing there sheepishly, hiding her hands in her dark purple sweater sleeves. She hesitantly raised her arms to the side, signalling she wanted a hug. I gulped and stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her small frame. She tucked her head into my neck and whispered, "Its so good to see you." I smiled before letting her go.

"."."."."."."."."."."."

".After dinner, which was made by Sam thank god, Tucker went home and I went upstairs. A light tapping took me out of my thoughts. "Danny?" Sam whispered and opened the door. I smiled weakly at her. "I just, I, I wanted to apologize to you. For...not calling." She sighed. I winced.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to apologize, Sam. I just, I know that the relationship didn't mean as much to you as it did to me, but I do consider us friends..." I nervously rubbed my neck.

Her brows furrowed, but her gaze softened. "Yeah, still friends...I just...I...I'm going to leave. Maybe we can get...coffee sometime?" She asked, nervousness lacing her voice. I smiled at her.

"I'd love too." I said, before she smiled and closed the door behind her and I went back to thinking about everything. She didn't deny the relationship thing, like I thought, but she didn't agree. What was Sam thinking when I said that? I sighed and took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my navy blue boxer briefs, and pulled back the comforter of my bed. I slid into the warmth of it and closed my eyes, willing myself to go to sleep.


End file.
